


情纵：一（1）

by lingyan0208



Series: 情纵 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingyan0208/pseuds/lingyan0208
Summary: ◎龙尾/混天绫/情潮期◎年下梗/可生子◎经验不足 初次尝试 如有不顺之处请见谅





	情纵：一（1）

**Author's Note:**

> ◎龙尾/混天绫/情潮期
> 
> ◎年下梗/可生子
> 
> ◎经验不足 初次尝试 如有不顺之处请见谅

敖丙化为龙身此时蜷着浸在水里，冰蓝的龙身其上覆着丝丝白雾，细看之下却有些微颤，而体温也远比看上去高上许多。

龙的体性寒凉，此时体温渐高，敖丙心中也有了计量——怕不是情潮期至。

现下他还能抵御，但这是初次，浑然不知随后该怎么办。只阖了龙眼，放松心绪。

不知吒儿何去了。那小子玩性强，怕是又去哪儿寻乐了吧。他想着，唇角勾起了一抹无奈又宠溺的弧度。

正沉寂不多时，因着灵珠感应到此时哪吒真气乱走，一时修炼不慎，怕是有甚么危险。

敖丙一时心头大骇，慌忙化为人形撑身而起，却未料及那处穴庭涌出一缕蜜液，登时手臂一软，咬紧了朱唇，眉头一蹙，那额上也淌下汗丝。

来的还真是迅猛。敖丙心头只来得及掠过这一句话，当即就捏诀奔往哪吒所在处。

跟随灵珠的指引，看见哪吒正于莲台上。“吒儿！”敖丙慌忙凑近，触手即是高温，竟激得他身子颤软。与哪吒对坐，四掌相对，敖丙忍耐着情涌为他疏通了灵脉。

正松口气，离了那人掌心，却不料一瞬被压倒于莲台上，敖丙睁大眼眸，对上上方人不甚清醒的眼瞳。

“……吒儿，好些了吗？往后可不能如此大意了。”音调微颤却极尽轻柔，像是在哄孩子一般令人安心依靠。四目相对还未分开，敖丙眸中神色虽有忍耐却也温柔如春风注视着对方。

哪吒眼里闪过火色，瞬间捉住身下人的手腕按住，即使因情潮期升高的体温在哪吒掌心下却显寒凉，更激起他的心火。准确的贴合上那人的唇瓣，两人的身体也贴合起来。“唔嗯……”敖丙睁大眼，惊讶地怔了怔，感受到哪吒那处火热正抵着他的小腹，心里迷了迷：练个功竟让真气乱走至此么……

罢了罢了。被心系之人如此相待，遂了他吧。放软身体，而现下情潮早已翻涌如浪，敖丙再不执着保持那分清明。

哪吒啃舐起那方柔软，手下开始胡乱剥落敖丙轻薄的衣衫。手得了空的敖丙揽上哪吒的脖颈，一只手掌按住他的后脑让那个吻更火热起来。

哪吒重重贴合敖丙的唇，再厮磨一番，手下也不住抚摸身下这副完美又敏感的胴体。哪吒的唇又转战敖丙的颈项，在那玉颈上留下一朵朵红梅，妖冶暧昧至极。

敖丙的呻吟与颤抖再抑制不住，“吒儿……啊，好难受……”哪吒卷入他的朱果舔舐，敖丙只能望见他的头顶。

他引颈闷哼，握住哪吒的手指向下探去。他面红如霞，引着那人轻轻探入挺立的玉茎下方的穴庭。“啊……哈，吒儿……”穴花轻绽纳入他的手指，又紧紧裹住，似要引他进入花深处。

敖丙伸出手掌揽在哪吒脑侧，正在品尝朱果的哪吒忽而一顿，抬起头来，眼中回复一丝清明，“……敖丙？”

敖丙也是一怔，声音沙哑又软糯：“吒儿……你……”

哪吒的意识渐渐回笼，忆起事情的来龙去脉，眼下的敖丙衣衫被自己褪下，眉目含情却微愣，轻语呢喃，似是在怕……

他连忙俯身吻上敖丙给他安慰：“没有，我愿意的，我现下清醒了！”

敖丙被吻得晕晕乎乎听得他的安慰，一时心中悸动更是情涌，双腿竖立夹上哪吒的腰际，那一指就更深入了。

“嗯……吒儿，给我吧……”细语呢喃破碎在唇间，哪吒听得那处更是肿胀。他一指没入，换得那人更激烈的情动。层层穴肉覆上绞紧了他，他再探进二指不住搅动。蜜液原先被穴庭含着，这下穴庭却受不住的收缩着，让蜜液顺着三指涌淌出来。

“啊！吒，吒儿……进来……”两腿并拢在哪吒的腰际，颤抖不止。

哪吒猛然抽出手指分开那双白嫩纤细的长腿，往两边拉开压住，召出混天绫使其固定在莲台上。不住吐蜜的穴庭完完整整的展现在哪吒眼前，艳红穴瓣瑟缩开合着。

“啊……吒儿，别看了……”敖丙眼中迷离，若非他的忍耐力，恐怕早已崩溃于龙性汹涌的情潮。

“呜……吒儿吒儿，我不行了……”眼角沁出一滴泪，属于情潮期的冷香一股一股萦绕在哪吒身旁，这才使他意识到——敖丙竟然迎来了他的第一次发情期。

哪吒再不犹豫，俯身一手握住敖丙身前不断吐水的玉茎，一手抚弄着敖丙显现出的冰蓝龙角。敖丙身子一弓，受不住这般刺激，发出一声婉转又高亢的龙吟。

“乖，我来了。”哪吒在他的穴口处划弄一圈，直直的将自己一下送入深处。“啊嗯！吒儿……嗯哼……好满……”情潮期穴庭异常松软便于容纳，内里又紧致滑嫩。

龙性身体寒凉，可这穴庭里却是十分湿热。

哪吒又令混天绫缠绕上敖丙的龙角，不停逗弄。敖丙惊叫一声，玉茎泄了出来，穴庭也不住收缩绞紧了哪吒。

“敖丙……”哪吒握住他的腰际开始抽插，退至穴口又整根没入，那声音里的疼惜令敖丙心下一暖。

玉体轻颤，手抚龙角，星眸迷乱，呻吟破碎，交颈缠绵，双腿大开，穴庭含柱，花蜜淌涌。

情到浓时，又心怀感殇，急需身上人的抚慰。

“额啊……吒，吒儿，抱抱我吧……”哪吒见敖丙眸中含泪只乘他的样子，解开了混天绫，那双腿即使颤抖着也要环上哪吒的腰身，紧紧的，不愿放开。大腿内侧也紧密贴合着他的腰腹，两人交合处更是紧实。

哪吒抱起他，两人身体相贴，再屈起双膝，按着敖丙的尾椎骨让他坐到自己的腿腹之间。

“啊不……吒儿，太深了……”这种体位的着力点只在交合处，敖丙逃脱不得，只能紧紧攀附在哪吒肩头。

哪吒狠狠地在他体内冲撞，在他鬓边留下细碎的轻吻给予安抚。

在大开大合间，哪吒忽然好像闯进了更为狭窄紧致处。那里似乎有另一个更为小巧的秘口吮着他不放。

“吒儿……那里，啊……”敖丙全身紧绷，身前又泄了一次，哪吒不停发力，直往那处顶去。

“好哥哥，那处……莫不是你的……”哪吒吻上他。敖丙的喘息就在耳畔，两人额头相抵，“你留在那里……哈啊，吒儿，我心悦你……我，我想给你，生一个孩儿……”

两人体内的灵珠与魔丸再次相互感应，都明了彼此的心意。

“我心中亦有你。”哪吒深深地嵌入腔内，释放进里。

敖丙感受着一股一股阳精填满他的内里，满足感不断攀升。

双腿渐渐化成龙尾，温凉光滑的鳞片贴着哪吒的腰腹，龙尾轻轻搔过他的身体，欲望很快翻腾。

敖丙感受着哪吒逐渐变长变大，可他却退了出去。

“唔……吒儿？”哪吒看着那处被鳞片覆盖，丝缕淫液还滑了下来，甚至含着他的少许精华。

敖丙顺着他的视线望去，想紧缩住那处，“不，吒儿的东西要全留给我……”

哪吒拨开那处的鳞片，手指沿着穴口厮磨，激的敖丙咬紧唇瓣。

敖丙推倒哪吒，自己撑着发软的手臂将哪吒的阳物抵住穴口，哪吒顺势浅刺了几下，那穴瓣就蠕动着包裹住他的前端。

看着穴庭自己一口口吞着哪吒的阳物，敖丙腰肢一软，直直地坐到底，龙尾扭动几下又回原双腿。

躺着的哪吒，更能把敖丙的情态收入眼底。眼前的人发丝散乱，几缕散落胸前，半遮樱果，几缕黏在玉颈上，其上还有哪吒印上的戳。手臂撑在自己的身体上，双腿敞着折成M型。

哪吒不觉绕过敖丙的腿弯抚上他的外侧大腿，将他往自己带了带，那物也进得更深。

敖丙呜咽着，自己慢慢地撑起又落下，穴庭一吞一吐，其间酥麻快感从交合处传至两人身心。

哪吒握着他的腰身，把自己送进他的生殖腔。那里面有之前射进的精华，生殖口为了含住也是阖着，只留了细小的口。这下被猛的破开，快感更是比之前强，一股蜜液也是直从深处浇下。敖丙更是被刺激得紧缩，穴肉裹覆在哪吒阳茎之上，连纹路跳动都感知得清清楚楚。

敖丙心下一动，俯身对哪吒说道：“我们本就是一体，现在你终于回到我的身体里了。”

哪吒柔声回到：“嗯，我是你的。”

【TBC】


End file.
